The instant invention relates to the jewelry art and more particularly to a convertible jewelry article.
It has heretofore been found highly desirable to be able to convert one type of jewelry article into another. In this regard, convertible jewelry articles of many types are well known in the jewelry art and provide many advantages to the wearer in that they allow the wearer to obtain many different uses from a single ormanental member, and therefore convertible jewelry articles have been found to be extremely popular.